Juusan no Oni
by The Cursed and Torn
Summary: Betrayed for his failure to retrieve Sasuke at Shūmatsu no Tani Naruto forges himself a path, creating mercenary group known as the Juusan no Oni. Now on the brink of war, Konoha has called in for their help. Will have OOC and OC. M rated for future use.


* * *

Summary: Betrayed for his failure to retrieve Sasuke at Shūmatsu no Tani (Valley of the End), Naruto forges himself a new path, creating mercenary group known as the Juusan no Oni. Now with Konoha on the brink of war with Oto, they have called in the services of the Juusan. Will Naruto accept or decline? Will have a little OOC and a number of OC.

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

'_Italics'-Thoughts_

_Italics-Flashback_

_**Bold Italics-Demonic Speaking**_

'_**Bold Italics'-Inner Sakura**_

'**Bold'-Kyuubi Speaking**

_**Bold Italic Underlined-Jutsu**_

Prologue- Departure and Conflict

* * *

With pain coursing through him, Uzumaki Naruto growled menacingly as he saw Sasuke kneeled at the base of the statue of his ancestor, Uchiha Madara, his new wings erupting from his back. _'Damn it! I won't lose, I promised Sakura-Chan I'd bring him back! Even if I have to break every fucking bone in his body!' _Flexing his only good arm, Naruto summoned every remaining piece of chakra in his body for this one last attack. He watched as Sasuke made similar hand seals before he heard him shout, _**"**__**Habataku Chidori**__**!" **_With black lightning forming around his hand, Sasuke smirked as Naruto yelled, _**"**__**Yōko Rasengan**__**!" **_

Leaping into the air, Naruto watched as Sasuke followed his action, both heading towards each other for a head on collision. Raising his arm up, Naruto pushed his Rasengan head on into Sasuke's Chidori, watching the two collide as the excess chakra started to form a purple dome around them. With his animalistic rage and bloodlust fueling him, he stretched his clawed hand out as Sasuke's aimed his towards his heart. Before he could rip the Uchiha's face and eyes out, he heard an all to familiar voice in the back of his head, begging him to bring Sasuke back alive. His bloodlust died, the Kyuubi's influence along with it, giving Naruto the time he need to change the course of his strike. Instead of ripping the Sharingan from Sasuke's eye sockets, Naruto aimed a little higher, creating a single line through the Konohagakure insignia on his Hai-Ati. That was the last thing he saw before an unbearable pain ripped through him, his mind soon swallowed by darkness.

* * *

Shūmatsu no Tani : Kakashi's Arrival…

* * *

Arriving on top of the ridge, Kakashi scanned the battlefield with nothing short of disdain. _'I can't sense Sasuke's chakra. Did Naruto…?'_ Leaping down, Kakashi frowned when he saw Naruto lying on the ground, drenched from the rain as Pakkun sniffed the area before he said, "He's not here Kakashi. He's to far out of range for me to track him. That and the air is coated with blood." Clenching his fists tightly, Kakashi couldn't stop the anger that was threatening to erupt from him. _'How did Naruto let Sasuke get away!?'_ Picking the boy up with a resigned look on his face, Kakashi quickly grabbed the discarded Hai-Ati before going back in the direction he came from, his posture rigid as he tried to get to Konoha as fast as possible.

* * *

Northern Gates of Konohagakure…

* * *

Waiting with baited breathe, Haruno Sakura watched the forest before her, the rain pelting her form as she waited for her 'beloved' Sasuke and blonde teammate, her new Sensei and Hokage waiting beside her. Behind them was a team of medical-nin, all waiting patiently for the arrival of the Uchiha, prepared to repair any damage the 'demon' had done. Safe to say they were all disappointed and angry when Kakashi approached the gate. Naruto slung over his shoulder. Standing in front of Tsunade, Kakashi said softly, "Mission was a failure Tsunade-Sama. Sasuke has escaped and probably at the border of Hi no Kuni by now. Naruto didn't stop him." Tsunade just gave a disgruntled sigh. "I'll get a team of Anbu sent to go after him. How's Naruto?" Before Kakashi could give a reply, Sakura reacted.

Feeling her temper rising, Sakura glared at her blonde teammate before she yelled, "I can't believe it! I ask Naruto to do one thing for me, make one lousy promise, and he can't even do that!? He's completely and totally useless!" Grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, Sakura raised her fist and was about to pummel him when she noticed something. He was paler then usual, and his clothes were soaked with blood. Not only that, but his eyes were open, and tears were pouring down his face. "So, none of you really cared about me? You all used me and discarded me when I outlived my usefulness? That I truly never mattered to any of you?!" By now his voice was loud and on the verge of being hysterical. Gripping Sakura's wrist, an audibly crack was heard as Naruto broke her wrist joints, her scream of pain ringing in the air. Going towards him, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder before he said, "Naruto! Calm-!" Another audibly crack sounded off as Kakashi was on the ground, blood pooling from the open wound on the side of his head. Turning his eyes back to Sakura, she pissed herself at the sight of Naruto's red silted eyes.

Wrapping his hand around her throat, Naruto lifted her in the air before he snarled, "Want to hear something interesting Haruno? What to know why your precious Sasuke-Kun got away?" Not expecting an answer, Naruto continued on his rant.

"I could have killed him, I could have ripped his worthless body in two! But you know what? I didn't, because I figured someone who I thought cared for me, someone I fooled myself into believing that I loved, would appreciate me, finally recognize me if I brought back her crush in one fucking _**PIECE!!!" **_

Red chakra shot from the seal on his stomach before Naruto was consumed in an all too familiar swirl of energy. _**"Do you know what I went through while fighting that traitor!? Do you have any idea what damage I suffered, or are that much of a shallow bitch that you do give shit?! Maybe Sasuke had the right idea after all, you are weak!" **_By now the shock and pain Sakura went through have long since disappeared, replaced by a feeling of overwhelming guilt and sadness. "Naruto, I-I-!" Throwing her to the ground, Naruto turned his eyes towards Tsunade before he snarled again. _**"I'm leaving this village. Don't follow me, and don't send any Anbu or Shinobi after me. If I meet anyone from Konoha with the intent to do me harm or bring me back, I'll kill them."**_ With a burst of KI sent in her direction, Tsunade fell to her knees before Naruto said, _**"Even you."**_ Turning back to the gates, Naruto ran back into the vast forest that Konoha was known for, ignoring Tsunade's cries for him to come back.

* * *

Two Years Later…

* * *

Two years. That's how long its been since Uzumaki Naruto ran away from the village. Two years since the Elder Council placed him in the bingo book, two years since the truth concerning the Kyuubi was revealed to the younger generation. Two years since Tsunade saw his smiling face.

Things had changed in Konoha following Naruto's defection. A year after that fateful day, Tsunade had gotten word that Naruto had been spotted in Yuki no Kuni. Jumping at the chance to kill the 'demon', the Elder Council ordered to have a team sent to have him killed on sight. Having no choice, Tsunade agreed, but sent a team consisting of the only few people whom wouldn't dare do him harm. The team consisted of at the time, Yuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and her personal assistant, Shizune. For two whole weeks, she received no news from the dispatched team.

After about the third week following their departure, Kurenai arrived with a battered and beaten Ino slung over her shoulders. Shikamaru was behind her, dragging a half dead Maito Gai. After getting them immediate medical attention, Shikamaru reported that the mission was a failure due to an unseen betrayal by one of the team's medics. She later wrote the name of her dead lover's niece into the bingo book, right next to Naruto's. Following that was a sever crackdown on the Shinobi Code. The Elder Council, now under the jurisdiction of Danzo, dished out harsh punishments to mission failures, going as far as executing Genin after a failed C-Rank. The message was loud and clear. Failure was not tolerated. Naruto and Shizune were both placed under, 'killed on sight' orders, and the bounty on their heads put the one of 35,000,000 Ryo on Sarutobi Asuma to shame. Six months later, Mitarashi Anko was added to the list. Presently, Tsunade, with the aid of Jiraiya and his spy network, has been trying to dig another clue to the location of Uchiha Sasuke and Orochimaru. Just when she was about to give up, she finally found a lead to Orochimaru's new hidden underground base. Right now, Tsunade was sitting in her office, a half empty bottle of sake at her side with paperwork littering her desk. Looking at the group in front of her, Tsunade addressed them.

"As you know, this mission is a simple search and destroy/rescue. It will be considered an S-Rank mission and will be rewarded with 1,000,000 Ryo a piece upon completion." She scowled lightly as she noted quite a few members of the groups eyes light up at the mention of the paycheck should the mission be completed. "The details are simple. Find Orochimaru and kill him. Locate Uchiha Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha. Use excessive force if necessary. I don't care if he's paralyzed from the neck down, just bring him back." Upon seeing her apprentice fidget slightly, Tsunade's scowl became more pronounce. _'Even after all this time, Naruto's departure, she still holds feelings for him?'_ Deciding not to dwell on the subject, she continued.

"Squad 1 will consist with the following; Yuhi Kurenai, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. The squad leader will be Kurenai. This will be the infiltration team. It will arrive two days before the main task force will arrive. This will give them the time required for them to survey the area and gather the strategic data needed to plan our attack carefully. Squad 2 will be Sarutobi Asuma, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and Sabuka no Temari. The squad leader will be Asuma. Haruno Sakura will be serving as the team Iryō-Nin. It'll be Squad 2's prime objective to find and kill Orochimaru and retrieve the Uchiha. Finally, if the mission goes to shit, Squad 3 will appear to provide cover for a full retreat. Squad 3 shall consist of Yamato, Sora, Hyuga Neji, and Uzuki Yugao. The squad leader is Yamato. Failure for the mission will result in a demotion of rank and pay cut. Since many of Konoha's finest are going on this mission, the council agreed that execution would be going to far. Team 1 will leave in four hours. Team 2 and 3 will leave tomorrow at 8'Oclock sharp. Now unless you have any more questions, you are all dismissed." With a collective spike of chakra, all members of her office disappeared in a small explosion of smoke. The only ones left were Sakura and Tsunade.

Gesturing for her to take a seat, Tsunade asked, "Something you'd like to say?" Sakura, though she had grown stronger and more confident in herself, had gotten a bit of a habit of acting like Hinata, minus the stuttering. At that, Tsunade's mind wandered back to the weeks following Uzumaki Naruto's abandonment of Konoha. During that time, not many other then a few villagers and Shinobi cared at all for the blonde's disappearance. The only ones that were bothered to any real extent were The Rookie 9 and Cell no. 9. Her teeth clenched as one memory of a certain silver haired Jonin popped into her head, taking place mere hours after Naruto's departure.

* * *

Flashback: Two Years Ago…

* * *

"_WHAT?" Wincing at his Hokage's scream of anger, the ANBU Captain watched Tsunade slam her fist down onto her desk, turning it into nothing but splinters. "What the hell do you mean you couldn't find him?! He left just three fucking hours ago!" Bowing while visibly shaking in fear at the sheer power radiating form the woman in front of him, the ANBU stuttered, "I-w-we, couldn't find any t-traces of him! After w-we f-followed him into the forest, his trail got cold! M-My apologizes Lord Hokage!" Pointing to the door, Tsunade growled, "Get out. Assemble your team again and find him! I don't care if you have to level Hi no Kuni in the process! Just FIND HIM!!!" Not even trying to hide his fear, the ANBU ran out the door, determined to get as far as possible from the rampaging woman._

_Sitting down on her chair, Tsunade felt her shoulders sag before a small muffled sob escaped her throat as she remembered the cold look in Naruto's eyes, and his last words to her which ripped her heart more then she was willing to believe. She snapped out of her thoughts when her assistant and apprentice opened the door, her head cautiously peeking through the edge. "Tsunade-Sama? Your presence is requested at the hospital. The doctors want you to review the six cases concerning the team for Sasuke's retrieval. She only nodded her head in response before she rose to her legs shakily._

_Walking out of her office towards the hospital, Tsunade stayed silent as Shizune looked at her with concern, despite her own inner conflict. Once they arrived, Tsunade immediately went towards Neji room before doing a routine diagnostic test. Truth be told, she wasn't really focusing on what she was doing and was just running on pure instinct. After about fifteen minutes, she was satisfied that he was out of danger before making a quick report to his assigned nurse for what medication he should be on. Leaving his room, she made her way to Shikamaru's, then Choji's, before entering Kiba and Lee's rooms. Doing a similar test on all of them, she administered the appropriate medication before she headed to the next destination._

_Opening the door, she saw Hakate Kakashi lying in a hospital bed, the right side of his head wrapped in bandages. She frowned when she realized she felt no form of sympathy at Kakashi's state. 'Its not life threatening, that's why.' Approaching him, Tsunade noted that he for once didn't have his stupid perverted book out, spotting it on the bedside table next to him. Instead, he was focusing intently at the all, his Sharnigan blazing, his three tomoes spinning wildly. Even though she had been in the village for a short while, and didn't know the Jōnin very well, even she knew that the man was upset. 'Probably over Sasuke's departure.' Approaching him and giving a small cough to get his attention, Tsunade frowned as Kakashi directed his gaze towards her, almost feeling instantly a wave of killing intent._

_Raising an eyebrow and brushing of the KI he was releasing, Tsunade asked, "Something bothering you Kakashi-San?" She felt the tension in the room thicken almost instantly, and she frowned as she felt the killing intent rise. "If your going to continue with this release of killing intent, I'm going to have you sedated." She watched as he visibly seemed to calm himself down, though she was certain it was through great effort on his part._

_After doing another diagnostic test on him and rewrapping his head wound, she was surprised when Kakashi spoke. "Tsunade-Sama?" Raising an eyebrow once again, Tsunade waved her hand, gesturing for him to continue to speak. She regretted it upon what Kakashi had then requested._

"_I'd like to be offer my services in going after my wayward student Uchiha Sasuke." Brushing his demand off, Tsunade straightened herself up before she spoke, her voice firm and strong. "No. As of now, the Uchiha is temporarily a lost cause. All recover teams have been sent to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto. We don't need to defective Shinobi, and I think it'd be easier to retrieve Naruto seeing as he is extensively injured, meaning he couldn't have gotten far." Kakashi then said something that only Hiruzen Sarutobi had the guts to say to of her. "A stupid decision on your part Tsunade-Sama."_

_With a tick mark appearing on her forehead, Tsunade looked at Kakashi in the eyes before she asked in a deathly quiet voice, "What?"_

_Visibly shivering at the glare being sent his way, Kakashi's resolve strengthened as he started on a tirade that for some reason, sound well rehearsed to Tsunade. "The village won't accept him back in the event he's found. I won't be surprised if he's not already dead. And even if he is alive, the majority of the Shinobi you sent would kill him on sight. And even then on the slime chance that he is found, rescued, and brought back to Konoha, the Elder Council will just have him executed." Tsunade couldn't stop the anger that had slowly started to rise in her. Every ounce of whatever respect she had for Kakashi was immediately snuffed out, replaced by nothing but a feeling she had felt just several monthes ago whenever her mind had wondered to Konoha, before Naruto came and made her see the errors of her ways. 'Maybe I wasn't wrong about Konoha after all.' Kakashi, taking her silence as a means for her to continue, did so._

"_Naruto, no matter how hard he tries, will never be accepted by Konoha. I had hoped that he would've died at some point on the mission we undertook to Nami no Kuni, that way he at the very least could have his name engraved on the memorial stone. Further more, he has no talent whatsoever. Other then his immense stamina and chakra reserves, all probably gifts from the fox, he is basically a similar to a blunted kunai. It has its uses, but ultimately will fail in comparison to the real thing. That is way it is imperative that we retrieve Sasuke. He is such a kunai if you well. Going after Naruto is a waste of time and manpower. I would have thought, that you off all people would not put your personal goals and feelings before the safety of village. Especially over something as trivial as Naru-!"_

_That was as far as he got. Before Kakashi's Sharingan could properly trace her movements, Tsunade slammed her chakra enhanced fist into Kakashi's jaw, shattering it and sending him through the hospital wall and into the streets below. Walking to the edge, her feet shattering the tiles as she went, Tsunade jumped to the concert floor, noticing a human sized crater in the main road, a small crowd of civilians and Shinobi crowded around it. Pushing those who were in her way, Tsunade walked into the crater before looked at the battered Hakate, his head bleeding again with his legs in a twisted angle._

_Grabbing him by the neck, she lifted the man into the air, watching with nothing but malice as the man started to hack up blood, probably from some internal bleeding. "Listen, and listen good Hakate. I, will not repeat myself. You are never, EVER, to speak of Naruto in such a manner again. If I hear one word out of you like that again, I. Will. Break. You. In. Two. Are we clear?!" Unable to do anything else with the pain his body was in, Kakashi merely nodded. Tightening her grip, Tsunade snarled, "As of now, Cell no. 7 is disbanded. You are forbidden to ever taking another Genin squad, you are stripped of your rank as Jōnin_,_ and now reverted back to Genin. I know for a fact that your father has probably rolled in his grave at this moment, and that Minato regrets ever holding you in such high esteem."_

_Dropping him to the ground, Tsunade turned on her heel before she stalked her way back to the Hokage Tower, only pausing momentarily to get a couple of doctors to retrieve Kakashi and place him in intensive care before leaving._

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

With her fists clenched tightly, Tsunade felt her nails digging into her palms, blood drawing out from the wounds she was inflicting on herself. The memory to this day still got her blood boiling, and she wished with each passing day that she did more then break his jaw. Shaking her head in attempt to quell her anger, she looked at her apprentice before she said, "Well?" Fidgeting under her gaze, Sakura murmured quietly, "Has there been any news on Naruto?" _'I should have realized she'd be asking me about him.'_

Feeling her real age, Tsunade dejectedly shook her head before she said, "No. The council has restricted my actions considerably these last two years. The few search parties that I have been able to send out, are restricted to the border of Hi no Kuni, and we both know that they have came up with nothing. It was unlikely he had stayed in Konoha following his defect, making it more unlikely that he'd stay or even come anywhere Konoha in the years following." Sakura looked if possible, more depressed then she did before hand, and Tsunade couldn't stop the sympathy that invoked her.

'_The girl's been broken up since that night. I'll admit that after I disbanded Cell no. 7 that was when the gravity of the situation finally hit her. I wish I could do something to ease her mind, but nothing I'd say would help. Only Naruto's forgiveness will finally put her mind at ease.'_

Tsunade couldn't help but let a sad smile play on her face as she recalled the day that Sakura had come to her office following the meeting she held for all Shinobi Genin and above, stating that Naruto was a B-Rank Missing-Nin, and that Sasuke was a traitor to the village. She had practically begged her to take her as an apprentice, and it took her constant nagging and apologizes before she finally agreed. More so, she clenched it when she stated that she wanted to bring Sasuke and Naruto both back, and wanted more then anything to apologize to Naruto for the way she treated him and what she said last night. If it weren't for the fact that the girl was horrible at hiding her emotions, she wouldn't have believed her.

Now two years later, the very same girl was standing before her, more mature and stronger then she could have ever had hoped. Standing up and walking around her desk, Tsunade gave Sakura a hug, letting allowing the girl to finally breakdown. It was these moments in time where Sakura clearly doubted that she'd ever be able to apologize to Naruto, let alone gain his forgiveness. It was always Tsunade or Shizune that went and picked up the pieces before they put her back together, which she was eternally grateful for.

After she calmed down and was able to regain her composure, Sakura smiled at Tsunade appreciatively before Tsunade gave her some encouraging words and advice before dismissing her. As soon as Sakura left her office, she fell on the chair Sakura was sitting up, feeling rather drained at the moment. Naruto after all, was a rather touchy subject for her, no matter who brought it up.

Tsunade then looked up towards the ceiling, silently making a prayer to Kami that Naruto would return to Konoha one day.

* * *

Two Days Later; Border of Hi no Kuni and Ta no Kuni

* * *

Taking out a cigarette, Asuma gave a disgruntled sigh as he waited patiently for the leader of squad 1, Yuhi Kurenai, to show up and give the layout of the hidden base in Otogakure. He silently growled as her name crossed him mind.

Now Asuma isn't a bitter man, hardly if ever would he hold a grudge against anyone, even when there was probably good cause. No, what irked Asuma was the fact that Kurenai and himself had been in a relationship two years ago. Now breakups where common, particularly among Shinobi and Kunoichi seeing as with each mission they took, there was always the possibility that they could die. Most broke up after either one of them, or both of them started to take more dangerous missions. Asuma wasn't bothered by the fact that he and Kurenai broke up, he was actually surprised that she went out with him in the first place. What bothered him was the fact that after her mission to retrieve Naruto had failed, she had started to grow distant. It wasn't even a week after her return when she approached him and said that she wanted to breakup. He of course was surprised, but understanding. All he asked was a reason though, something to validate her cause and perhaps in some small way, be of a condolence to him. She had avoided making eye contact before she simply said, "Its not working out, that's why."

'_Biggest amount of bull I've ever heard.' _Allowing himself to enjoy the relative peace and quiet, Asuma took another drag from his cigarette before he flicked it onto the ground before stepping on it. Raising himself from the ground, he took another look at his team, trying in vain to distract himself from his current thoughts. Temari was sitting at the base of a tree, her teal eyes gazing into the night sky. Kiba was pacing back and forth, his impatience clear upon seeing his posture and agitation on his face. Sakura looked calm, though he could see that Kiba's pacing and Lee's 'flirting' was starting to ignite her already short fuse. _'Damn it Kurenai! Hurry up!'_

He didn't have to wait long before a rustling of the bushes was heard and Yuhi Kurenai and Hinata Hyuga appeared. Walking over to them, Asuma and the rest of his squad waited for their report.

Taking a scroll from the bag on her back, Kurenai handed to Asuma, her face blank as she spoke. "This is an outline of the underground base with all junctions, exit, and entrance routes marked. Shikamaru drew the plans up after Ino was able to get the adequate information from one of the posted guards. We've gathered that Orochimaru would be in the West Junction and Sasuke in the East. South Junction is separated into five different areas, all his underground labs. North is separated into the mess hall and bunkers. That's were the majority of Shinobi shall be. Shifts change every three hours with a fifteen minute time lapse between shift changes. The next shift change is in two hours, so that'll give you fifteen minutes to sneak in. After that, it'll be another three hours before shifts change again. You'll only get one shot at this, so no screw ups."

Glancing around, Temari voiced out her concerns at the lack of her two teammates. Kurenai merely gave Temari a mysterious smile before she said, "They're fine Temari-San. No need for concerns on their part. I'm pretty sure they're getting along just fine." While enjoying the sour look that was on her face, Kurenai returned her attention back on Asuma before she said, "Both Shikamaru and Ino went ahead to give similar information to Team 3. You move out at 0200 hours. Hinata and I will return and continue monitoring the base." With that, both Kunoichi leapt back into the bushes, heading back to Oto as Asuma settled himself down, taking a look at the plans with his team as they plotted their best course of action. They never noticed a bound and unconscious Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru in the bushes Kurenai and Hinata had came out of earlier.

* * *

Otogakure no Sato; Hidden Base-Two Hours Later…

* * *

Watching Team 2 enter through the hidden passage that she and her team had been able to pinpoint, Yuhi Kurenai didn't bother to raise her head at the new arrival. Instead she remained kneeling at her position, the darkness hiding her completely.

"Is everything in preparation Kurenai-Chan?" She smirked. "Hai. If my past experience with Kiba has taught me anything, he'll jump at the chance for a fight with the Uchiha. All that he needs is the right, incentive."

Kneeling beside her, the man gave Kurenai a small grin before he reached for the Kubikiri Hōchō strapped to his back. Arching an eyebrow at him, she gestured towards the sword with a wave of her hand, silently asking for an explanation. "Just in case your idea doesn't work." She shook her head at his explanation before she let a small smile of her own grace her face. Turning her attention back to what was happening in front of her, Kurenai waited until Asuma and his team made it by the first line of defenses before she initiated the first stage of the plan. _'Mi Ne! __**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!**__'_As soon as the illusion was cast, Kurenai went through another set of seals before she mentally said, _'__**Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu!**__' _Smirking at her work, Kurenai sat back and watched her former allies, the man beside her replicating her actions a second later.

* * *

With Team 2…

* * *

Kiba was never one for patience. He didn't like to wait or plan ahead. Anybody that knew him for just five minutes could pick that up from him almost immediately. He was more for living on the edge, to jump in at the first sign of action or danger. He was an Inuzuka for kami's sake! He was breed to fight! Not wait until trouble found him!

'_I can't stand all this waiting damn it! This is supposed to be an S-Rank mission! I was hoping that we'd fight at least one sound ninja!'_ Kiba stopped his mental rant when he felt a nib at his pant legs, noticing for the first time his dog trying to get his attention. "Hmm? Need something Akamaru?" Akamaru glared at him for a moment before it gave a small whine in response. "What do you mean I have to calm down? I am calm!"

Feeling someone hit him in the back of the head, Kiba gave a low threatening growl before he turned his head and came face to face with a livid Haruno Sakura.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you trying to get us caught?" Sakura hissed softly. Returning the glare at her full force, Kiba snarled back, "What the hell did you have to hit me for you pink haired banshee?!" "What did you call me?!" Realizing what he had said, Kiba immediately paled and started to subconsciously back away from the girl. He could still remember what happened to that Konohamaru kid when he had called her something similar. _'And if I remember correctly, he didn't get discharged from the hospital until two months later.'_ Before Kiba could sallow his pride and beg for mercy, Lee appeared between the two, his voice hushed but laced with an undertone of warning. "That is quite enough. It is un-youthful for teammates to be fighting. Especially for such a mission of great importance to our village. Yosh!" Relenting, Sakura lowered her chakra enhanced fist before she gave Lee a rather stained smile before she muttered a small. "Hai." in response.

Beaming at her with his trademark grin, Lee gave Sakura a thumbs-up before he said, "That's the spirit Sakura-Chan! I promise you on my honor and Nindo that I will do everything in my power to make sure that Sasuke-Kun returns to the village!" "Are you two love-birds done yet? We do have a base to infiltrate after all." Doing a one-eighty, Lee gave Temari a serious expression before he said, "Yosh! Come, let us find Sasuke-Kun and return him to the ways of youth!" Asuma watched with annoyance and slight amusement as Temari, the Desert Rose, had an internal struggle on whether she should bash the Taijutsu specialist skull in with her fan. Before she come to a decision, they heard a gust of wind and rustling of leaves.

Pulling out his trench knives, Asuma motioned for his team to be on guard. "Something isn't right here. Asuma-Sensei? Do you sense anything?" Shaking his head, he gave a blunt "no" before he slowly started to move towards the iron door that separated them from the rest of the base. That's when they heard it. A small feeble voice that sounded familiar, but laced with pain.

"H-help. Someone…h-h-help m-me…" Feeling a shiver run down his back, Asuma hesitantly went towards the door before he pressed his ear against it, listening intently for any signs of life on the other side. And sure enough, he heard someone breathing on the other side.

"Hello? Who's there?" He heard some shuffling before the voice answered him. And he wished it hadn't.

"Asuma-Kun? Please…help me." _'Asuma-Kun? It can't be…!?' _"Kurenai?! Kurenai are you there?" "Asuma-Kun…hurry…" Backing away from the door, Asuma made the appropriate seals before he said, "Kurenai! Get away from the door!" Before any of his squad could stop him, he shouted, "_**Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu**_**!**" Opening his mouth, Asuma launched a cloud of ash around the iron door, backing away a good distance away before he clicked his teeth.

An explosion took place almost instantly, chunks of iron and rocks flying in every direction, a large cloud of dust and smoke blocking the whole entrance from view. When it finally cleared, Asuma felt his stomach knot itself at the sight before him.

Before him was Yuhi Kurenai, bloody and near death. Her clothes were torn in various areas, the only thing holding it up at all being the bandage wraps around her. She was covered in blood form head to toe, her lower lip split open with multiple bruises around her face and visible skin. Her right arm was in shambles, muscle tissue and bones protruding from her skin, her left foot bending in angle it shouldn't be. Her once beautiful crimson eyes were missing, instead her eye sockets were black and empty, dried blood around her eyelids. Before he could say or do anything, Kurenai gave a strangled cry as a sword was stabbed right through her chest. He watched in horror as she started to convulse violently before stopping just as fast as it happened.

With the blade being pulled out from her roughly, Asuma watched as the assailant moved into the light, his anger turning to uncontrollable fury as the wielder of the sword turned out to be none other then Uchiha Sasuke.

With rage in his eyes, Asuma shouted, "Uchiha!" Sasuke merely glanced at him before he said, "Quite an entrance Asuma-San. You must of alerted the whole entire base with that last move." Bringing his hand up in the Hitshji seal, Sasuke whispered, "Kai."

As soon as the words escaped his lips, a blaring alarm immediately took place, followed by shouts and the thunderous claps of footsteps running down the passage before them. That's when Asuma noticed Kurenai's body shift to that of an Oto Kunoichi, all of the injuries disappearing save for the stab wound in her chest. Following that was Sasuke's transformation. His hair turned midnight black, his bangs growing to obscuring his eyes, which now turned to electric blue in color instead of onyx. His frame grew as well, giving him four extra inches in height, his muscles becoming more leaned and toned then before, his skin turning into a healthy tan in color. His outfit disappeared as well, replaced by a black cloak with red linings. The cloak itself stopped at his waist and was tied securely by a blood red sash, a thin rope tied across his bare chest, holding a large sword on his back that to Sakura, looked oddly familiar. On his arms were elbow length gloves , and a Hai-Ati was tied around his neck, a scratch through the insignia of Kirigakure.

Flexing his gloved hands, the man looked at the group of Shinobi before him before he spoke, his voice laced with mirth and amusement. "Sarutobi Asuma, you better then anyone should know that Shinobi Rule 25 forbids us from letting our emotions override the importance of a mission objective." Taking a offensive stance, Asuma got into a Taijutsu stance before he said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Seishuku Kaito, former Jonin of Kirigakure no Sato, now A-Rank Missing-Nin, at your service." Glancing behind him, he noted the arrival of several Oto Shinobi, and just as in their mandate, attacked first and asked questions later. Avoiding an incoming strike to his head, Kaito glanced at Asuma before he said, "I believe we'll have to finish this conversation at a later date. Kurenai! Get going!" Leaping over the mass of nin, Yuhi Kurenai flashed him a quick smile before she ran into the passageway, not before a flash of her Hai-Ati was shown, a scratch through Konoha's insignia. Following after her was a few Oto Shinobi and the remaining members of Team 1, minus Asuma.

Pulling out his sword, Kaito gave a sadistic chuckle before he said, "So, shall we begin?"

* * *

Underground Base-Junction Point: Team 2...

* * *

Pausing momentarily to catch his breath, Kiba gave an growl of fury at the four passages in front of him. "Great! Now where did she go!?" "Forget about Kurenai! We still have a mission to accomplish remember?" Glaring hatefully at his pink haired teammate, Kiba wisely choice to remain silent, even if it killed a little of his pride for doing so. Glancing at the passages, Temari said, "Four entry ways with four of us. Pick a corridor and move in. If any of you find Orochimaru or Sasuke, don't engage them. Instead, flare your chakra and we'll come. Move out!" Separating in different directions, Kiba went to the West Junction, Temari the North, Lee the South, and Sakura the East.

* * *

Underground Base-West Junction: Kiba and Sasuke…

* * *

Sniffing the air a bit, Kiba stopped in his tracks almost immediately, a familiar scent filling his nostrils. Putting his hands into the Hitshji seal, Kiba was about to spike his chakra when he stopped himself. _'No. I don't need their help. I can take him on all by myself.'_ Running forward, Kiba continued down the passage, the scent of his quarry getting stronger. "Get ready Akamaru!" Barking its reply, Akamaru continued to run at his master's side, stopping only when they arrived in a circular room, their target in sight.

Taking a look at his former classmate and comrade, Kiba felt a something disgusting works its way from his stomach up. The sight of the man before him made him sick. "Sasuke!"

Whether he showed an reaction to his name being called or not, Sasuke didn't respond for a full minute before he spoke, his voice soft, barely heard even with Kiba's enhanced sense of hearing. "So, you've finally found me." Turning around, Sasuke gave Kiba a blank look before he said, "Inuzuka."

Growling menacingly, Kiba snarled, "You have two choices Uchiha. You can come back to Konoha willingly, or I kick your ass and drag you back." Sasuke in response gave Kiba a leveled glare. "You know, Naruto said something similar to me two years ago. Tell me, why isn't the dope here with you? If I remember correctly, he made a promise to bring me back to the village." Kiba felt his fury rise. "Why the hell does that idiot matter?! I'm your enemy, not him!"

Sasuke stared at him with a small arrogant smirk before he said, "I realized, two years ago, that if anybody could bring me back to the village, voluntarily or not, was Naruto and Naruto alone. Only Naruto has the power to match me, the power to fight me, no one else. So why should I waste my time with you when you couldn't even beat Naruto in the Chûnin Exams?" "THAT WAS A FLUKE AND YOU KNOW IT UCHIHA! IF HE HADN"T PULLED THAT STUPID TRICK I WOULD'VE WON!!!"

Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle that he released. He hadn't felt amusement or any genuine emotion pertaining to happiness since his days in Konoha, most revolving on his old teammates actions. Seeing Kiba's features become more wild as his face contorted in rage, Sasuke finally went for the finally strike that would damage the boy's pride for good. "I'll let you on a secret Inuzuka. If you had beaten Naruto, it would have been an empty victory. When Naruto fought you in the preliminaries, Orochimaru-Sama had placed _**Gogyō Fūin **_on Naruto's stomach, severing his chakra connection. Basically, you fought Naruto with a handicap and still lost. So I'll ask again, why should fight someone as weak and pathetic as you?"

'_It can't be! There is no way the dope had more power then me! There's no way!' _Kiba shook his head, his breathing getting heavy as his animalistic side started to take a hold of him. _'I'm the alpha here! Not Sasuke, and definitely not Naruto! I'll beat him and prove to everyone that we don't need either of them!'_ Putting his hands in the Tora seal, Kiba growled, "Lets do this Akamaru! _**Jūjin Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" With Kiba going on all fours, Akamaru landed on top of his back before he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Sasuke watched with rapt attention as two Kiba's stood in front of him, both growling menacingly in his direction. "Get ready Uchiha! _**Gatsūga**_!" Charging towards him, the two Kiba's smirked as they started to spin in a torrent of speed, their bodies covered in a concentration of dust and wind. With his Sharnigan blazing, Sasuke scoffed as he saw the two of them coming towards him in slow motion. Leaping over the two attacking Kiba's, Sasuke landed on the ground gracefully as his opponents crashed into the wall behind him, obliterating it entirely.

'_What they lack in skill they make up in raw power.' _Seeing the two Inuzuka's rise from the rubble, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them. "You're technique is flawed dog-breath. While that Jutsu is powerful, you lose a portion of visibility. All it takes is a well timed evasion and its rendered useless like you." Pulling out the Kusanagi, Sasuke sneered at Kiba before he said, "If you want to beat me, your going to have to come at me with everything you've got." Feeling his anger spike once again, Kiba snarled, "Fine by me!"

Formulating seals once more, Kiba shouted, "_**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō**_**!**" With an explosion of smoke obscuring them from view, Sasuke frowned as the tomoes in his Sharnigan spinned rapidly, the only visible sign of his uneasiness.

With a small fissure appearing on the ground, Sasuke leaped towards the wall on the right, adding chakra to his feet allowing him to stick there. Looking in the direction of where his opponent was, Sasuke was surprised to see a giant two headed wolf standing before him in place of the two Inuzuka's. With a growl aimed in his direction, Sasuke gathered a vast amount of chakra into his body before he spoke, his voice cold and calculating. "This ends now. _**Chidori Nagashi**_." With an electrical field gathering around him, Sasuke focused the electricity into the Kusanagi before he struck the ground, the electricity flowing from the sword into the ground, just as he heard Kiba's voice shout, "_**Garōga**_!" With the electricity striking them, a large explosion was soon heard, followed by an animal like howl of pain.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was found standing over the unconscious forms of Kiba and Akamaru, electricity crackling around them as they involuntarily twitched and whimpered every few seconds.

With his Sharnigan deactivated, Sasuke pulled the Kusanagi, from its position imbedded in the ground before he placed it against Kiba's throat. "Hn. Waste of my time." Raising the sword above his head, Sasuke was about to bring it down and end his former classmate's life before he felt someone grab onto his shoulder. "That will be quite enough for now Sasuke-Kun."

"Kabuto."

Adjusting his glasses, Kabuto gave Sasuke a slightly disapproving look before he said, "Orochimaru-Samaa had asked that you would not leave your room during the duration of this attack. May I ask why you disobeyed a direct order, knowing of your importance to his cause?" Sasuke merely scoffed at the man before he non-to-gently pushed his hand off his shoulder. "That is none of your business."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke returned his gaze back to its original targets before he gave Kabuto a questioning look. "Are we evacuating?"

"Hai. Our position has been compromised, and Orochimaru-Sama knows that their Hokage probably sent another task force in the event that their original plans failed." Accepting the answer, Sasuke put up no further argument as he and Kabuto disappeared in a flicker of flames, leaving the Inuzuka on the ground to be found hours later.

* * *

Underground Base-Main Entrance: Asuma and Kaito…

* * *

Kicking off the ground, Kaito raised an eyebrow as another Oto Shinobi landed hard on the tiled floor, his blood pooling around the stumps that were once his legs. Bringing his Katana out, Kaito blocked an incoming strike from behind him before he said, "_**Hyōton**_!" With his Kekkei Genkai activated, Kaito watched as ice spheres erupted from the ground and ceiling, killing everyone in their way. Glancing at towards his left, he grimaced as he saw Asuma on top of one of his spheres, his expression one of fierce determination. "Still alive?"

Bringing his hands into several seals, Asuma snarled, "I don't know what you've done to my teammates to get them to turn traitor, but I assure you, I'm going to make you pay! Mi, Ne, Mi, Tora! _**Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu**_!" As soon as Kaito was surrounded in the pillar of ash, Asuma clicked his teeth, watching with rapt attention as a violent explosion spewed instantly, debris flying in every direction. _'Got him. There is no way he could have survived that.'_ When the smoke cleared, he smiled in satisfaction he noticed a body in the small crater that had been created from his Jutsu.

"Not bad at all. I underestimated you Asuma-San." Feeling his blood run cold, Asuma snapped his head to the ceiling, his mouth agape as he saw the man he was certain he had just killed hanging upside down on the ceiling. "How did you?!" Shaking his head and giving a small sigh of exasperation, Kaito looked at Asuma like he was a child. "I am an A-Rank Missing-Nin. There is a reason for that you know." Adjusting his gaze to the corpse of the man he had switched places with Kaito said with a small hint of amusement, "You might want to close your mouth, you'll attract flies." Closing his mouth harshly, Asuma started formulating seals once more. "_**Doton: Doryuusou no Jutsu**_!"

Watching Asuma slam his fists into the ground, Kaito raised an eyebrow as large spikes of stone were sent from towards him, running along the ground and walls before traveling up to his position on the ceiling. Releasing his the hold of his chakra on the ceiling, Kaito dropped to the ground just as the spikes reached his previous position on the wall.

Landing on all fours, Kaito shifted his weight before he pushed off the ground, avoiding the strike that was delivered from Asuma's trench knives.

Landing on the wall, Kaito felt something wet drip down his right cheek. Raising his hand to his cheek, he winced as he felt a stinging sensation. Bringing his hand to his line of sight, he gave an aggravated sigh as he saw the blood dripping down hiss finger tips and onto his wrist. Glancing at his opponent, he raised an eyebrow slightly as he noticed the chakra flowing around the knife edges. _'Chakra manipulation huh?' _Putting his katana back into its sheathe, Kaito cursed as he felt a burning sensation on his left forearm. _'Kuso! Got to wrap this up quickly!'_ Standing up to his full height, Kaito gave Asuma a smirk.

"While I wish we could finish this match, I'm afraid that I'm needed elsewhere. People to see, lives to destroy and all that. So how about one last move, winner take all?" Already gathering the necessary chakra, Asuma shouted, "Fine by me! Let's go!" With a glow of energy flowing around him, Kaito watched with rapid fascination as the golden energy took the form of Amida in the lotus position before it turned red, transforming its peaceful expression to one of demonic rage. Bringing his hands together, Kaito quickly formulated seals before he shouted, "_**Hyōton: Itsukaku Hakuegei no Jutsu**_!" With the ice around them shooting out to the center of the room, Asuma watched in awe as a giant whale, composed completely of ice formed right before his very eyes. "That won't help you! _**Raigō Senjusatsu**_!"

With a large wave of chakra hitting the ice sculpture he formed, Kaito's eyes widened in surprise as the sculpture collapsed almost instantly, before Asuma came charging right through it, Amida bearing down on him a moment later. Going through another set of hand signs, Kaito felt a beat of sweat travel down his forehead as he realized that he was putting a lot risk into this next move. "_**Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu no Jutsu**_!"

* * *

Underground Lab 2: Kurenai and Hinata…

* * *

"_**Magen: Jubaku Satsu mo Jutsu**_!" With the last scientist standing before them, struggling in place, Kurenai quickly approached him from behind before she slit his throat with the kunai she had in hand. Dropping the body unceremoniously onto the ground, she looked around herself, counting the number of bodies on the floor as her eyes scanned the room. _'Thirty-two exactly. Alright, that should do it for now.'_ With a wave of her hand, she signaled for her comrade to reveal herself.

Dropping from the ceiling and landing to her sensei's right, Hyuga Hinata gave Kurenai a small smile, her Byakugan as she said, "I checked all the equipment and notes in the room, and there are no prevention seals on any of them."

Smiling as well, Kurenai pulled several storage scrolls before she said, "Excellent Hinata-Chan. Let's hurry and get these sealed quickly and return to the rendezvous point." Nodding her head, Hinata started to gather notes and scrolls before placing the appropriate seal notes and sealing them into the scrolls. Kurenai was busy sealing various equipment ranging from supplies to medical devices and machines.

"Kurenai-San!? Hinata?!" Looking towards the open doorway, they saw Haruno Sakura staring at them, shock being the only visible emotion on her face before it shifted to that of horror as she noticed the dead bodies and blood lying on the floor. "What did you-!?"

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off as her eyes became glazed and unfocused before she slumped and fell to the ground unconscious. Standing behind her was a woman, with short black hair and brown colored eyes. Her clothing consisted of a cloak similar to Kaito's except that it was cut at the sleeves, a mesh shirt underneath it, her arms wrapped in bandages from her elbows down. On her hands were a pair of tight leather gloves while she had on a pair of black Shinobi pants and basic Shinobi boots.

Lowering her hand from the position she had it in when she hit Sakura's pressure point on her neck, the woman gave Kurenai a small smile before she said, "Kurenai-Chan. I think we should hurry up, don't you think?"

Giving a small smile in return, Kurenai said, "Hai. Lets hurry this up Hinata-Chan." Nodding her head, Hinata bit her lower lip before she asked softly, "Is she going to be alright Shizune-San?"

Giving the Hyuga Heiress a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, Shizune replied. "Hai. I only knocked her out. She'll be up in about in an hour or so, three maximum." Picking up some of the scrolls, Shizune made a gesture with her head towards the door before she said, "Let's hurry up. Anko-Chan isn't very patient, and I'm pretty sure Yugao isn't having an easy time decapitating Team 3 all on her own." Nodding their heads, they ran out of the room, already heading for one of the secret exit routes that led to the surrounding forest area, their mission accomplished.

* * *

Otogakure no Sato: Outside Undergound Base- Team 3...

* * *

"_**Mokuton: Jubaku no Jutsu!**_" Cursing, former Konohagakure Anbu Uzuki Yugao leaped into the nearby tree, watched several tree roots shoot from the ground she was standing a second ago, wrapping an non-existent enemy that would have been her if she hadn't evaded when she did. Glaring at the lone conscious member of Team 3, Yugao couldn't believe it had to be Tenzo Yamato, her former teammate in the Anbu Corps. aside from Kakashi. _'Shit, shit, shit! Somebody better show up soon and help me before he actually catches me!' _"_**Mokuton: Mokujōheki no Jutsu**_!" Swearing again, Yugao leaped out of the tree she was in as the branches transformed into two halves of a dome structure, attempting to lock her inside.

Landing on the ground rather ungracefully, Yugao glared at Yamato through her mask, which had broken in half during her struggle earlier with Hyuga Neji. _'Crap. I can barely move…'_

Approaching her, Yamato glared at her in return, he thoughts at the moment anything but friendly. _'First Shizune-San, then Anko-San as well. Just what did that blonde brat mean to have all these people betray Konoha?' _"I won't ask again Yugao. Why have you betrayed us? You've put the whole mission in jeopardy because of your actions." Yugao couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips at that moment. "Idiot. The mission was doomed before it was even given. Hell, Konoha's been doomed for almost two years now." Feeling his curiosity growing, Yamato glared at her, silently demanding an explanation. Gripping her katana blade tightly, Yugao gave Yamato a difient look before she said, "If you want anymore answers from me, your going to have to force them out of me!" Standing up using the last of her chakra, Yugao charged Yamato, her katana poised to strike right at his chest.

"Mikazuki no Mai!" With three Kage Bunshin appearing at her sides, she leaped into the air while the three bunshin made their way towards Yamato. Bringing his hands together in a sequence of seals, Yamato growled out, "_**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu**_!" With his arms outstretched, Yugao watched in shock as Yamato's arms morphed into trees as they shot out towards her, killing her clones on impact before the struck her in the torso, shattering her katana and mask before sending her hurtling back before she hit the trunk of a tree. Giving a scream of pain as she felt spikes grow from the tree before they impaled her shoulders, holding her in place, Yugao hacked some blood up before she gave a small whimper of pain as the spikes dig deeper into her arm.

"I have half a mind to kill now Yugao, but you still haven't answer my question. Now what do you mean that Konoha has been doomed since Uzumaki's exile, and who are you working for if not Konoha." Spitting some blood that was dripping from her lips, Yugao gave Yamato a sneer before she said mockingly, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Feeling the spikes push in deeper, Yugao closed her eyes and gave a scream of pain as she felt her shoulder bones start to crack under the pressure. "This will only get worse if you continue to resist, so answer!" Opening her eyes slowly, Yugao gave a wince before she said, "Kaito."

"What?" Looking at him with a tight smile on her face, Yugao said again, this time slower, "K-A-I-T-O." Before he could respond, Yamato gave a cry of pain as his wooden arms were cut in half before he felt a strong kick to his face.

Landing on his back, Yamato adjusted his momentum allowing him to roll harmlessly on the ground before he skidded to a stop. Glaring up at his attacker, he saw a man with long black hair with tan skin standing 2 meters from him, a large sword impaled onto the ground from where the strike landed after he cut through his Jutsu.

"Who are you?" Fixing his gaze at him, the man stood to his full height before he snapped, "Weren't listening, where you? My name's Kaito, and I'm going to enjoy cutting you to pieces for what you've done to Yugao-Chan." Muttering under her breath, Yugao said, "And what took you so long?"

Giving her a sheepish smile, Kaito bowed his head before he said, "Sumimasen Yugao-Chan. Asuma gave me a bit more trouble then I expected. I guess its fortunate that his _**Raigō Senjusatsu**_ isn't the real thing or I'd taken even longer." Putting his gaze back on Yamato, Kaito glared at him, his killing intent spilling out in waves.

Placing his sword over his shoulder, Kaito put his middle and index finger out before he said, "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

Immediately the area was covered in thick mist, and Yamato cursed silently at the zero visibility he had now. _'Crap. Now what do __I do?' _"_**Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu**_!" Moving to the side, Yamato swore as he felt the blast of water striking him in the back sending him into a nearby tree, attempting to block the incoming blasts of water with his newly regenerated arms. "_**Suirō no Jutsu**_!" With his eyes widening, Yamato watched as the water that had been attacking him quickly enveloped him into a sphere of water.

"Now time for you to sleep. _**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu**_!" With several feathers floating in the air, Yamato growled before he said, "You think that a Jutsu like that will stop me?" "No, just needed your attention else where for a second." That was the last thing Yamato heard before an intense pain overtook his senses and his world fell into darkness.

* * *

Releasing her grip on Yamato's shoulder, Shizune gave Kaito a calculating look, obviously ready to go on a tirade on mission protocol and the like. Before she could even get a word in, Kaito pointed to the said man and said rather childishly, "He started it." Smacking him in the back of his head, Shizune shouted, "Baka!" Allowing herself to calm down, Shizune gave Yugao a sympathizing look as Hinata healed her injuries before she glared back at Kaito. "We need him remember? His blood has the Mokuton, and you almost killed him off because he got a little rough with Yugao?" Giving her a childish grin, Kaito said, "I'm prone to jealousy, you know that." Muttering several more insults under her breath, Shizune signaled for Hinata to come towards her before giving her the scrolls that they sealed the various notes and equipment from earlier.

"Hinata-Chan? I'm putting you in charge of these scrolls. In approximately two hours, Jiraiya-Sama should be arriving. He'll escort you back to headquarters safely. Give Juusan-Sama the report and wait for further orders. And if that pervert tries something, threaten to castrate him, alright?" Nodding her head, Hinata gave a small 'Hai' before she started to gather the scrolls into her backpack.

Turning her attention back to the remainder of the group, Shizune took a rigid posture before she said, "Alright, start gathering the bodies of everyone else so we can bring them back to Konoha." Seeing them look at her as if she had grown a second head, Shizune shouted, "Move it!" Scrambling, Yugao, Kaito, Kurenai, and Anko headed back into the abandoned Oto base, returning an hour later with all of the unconscious members of Team 2. Looking at Temari and Rock Lee, Hinata noticed the two of them looked paler then usual.

"Gomennasai…what happened to Temari-San and Lee-Kun?" Giving a sadistic smile, Anko chirped, "I'm happy that you asked Hinata-Chan! Now lets see, where should I begin?" For the next thirty minutes as Anko recounted her adventures within the underground base, all five members of her small audience were painfully reminded of how much of a sadist Anko really was.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato: Main Gates- Two Days Later…

* * *

Adjusting his hold on the two bodies he was carrying Kaito gave a disgruntled sigh as he, Shizune, Kurenai, Yugao and Anko approached Konohagkaure, the unconscious forms of Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Sabuka no Temari, Haruno Sakura, Akamaru, Sora, and Sarutobi Asuma. "Again, remind me why we're carrying these guys back to Konoha?" Giving her best friend a level glare, Kurenai said, "Because we aren't going to leave them to die. Besides, we have a message to deliver from the leader."

Shaking his head a bit, Kaito scoffed before he asked, "And why was it necessary to have Hinata carry the scrolls and Yamato back to base by herself with that pervert?" Raising an eyebrow but letting a smile come onto her face, Shizune couldn't help but tease him. "What's the matter, afraid for your Nee-Chan?" Snorting, Kaito returned his gaze to approaching gates before he said, "Hardly. When push comes to shove, Hinata-Nee-Chan can take care of herself. I'm actually hoping I'll have an excuse to beat his ass this time. Stupid perverted sage." Giggling at her teammates actions, Yugao smiled a little before she said, "We almost there yet? I'm getting tired of this dog kicking me every few seconds." Nodding her head, Kurenai mumbled, "We're a good twenty minutes away. If we use hurry, we can make it in ten." Already leaping into the surrounding trees, Anko was jumping full speed towards the gates, a pleased expression on her face.

"Finally! The sooner we do this the sooner I get to have my dango!"

* * *

Dumping the unconscious bodies of the remaining three squads of Konoha Shinobi at the front of Konoha's main gates, Kurenai placed a scroll within Sakura's weapons pouch before she gave her former home a monitory look. Glancing down at her former lover, Kurenai let a sigh escape her lips. _'I wonder what would have happened if I stayed?'_ Shaking her head, Kurenai sighed before she pulled an explosive note, hurtling it towards the main gates, destroying the lower half of it, an alarm sounding off almost instantly. With a well timed Shushin, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko. Uzuki Yugao, Seishuku Kaito, and Shizune disappeared in a vortex of fire, the only thing signifying that they had been their being the scroll and the kanji inscribed on it that spelled Juusan no Oni.

* * *

End Prologue

* * *

Translations:

**Terms:**

Iryō-Nin- Medical-Nin

Kubikiri Hōchō- Decapitating Carving Knife

Kusanagi- Long Sword of the Heavens

Mikazuki no Mai- Dance of the Crescent Moon

Gomennasai- Excuse me

Sumimasen- Sorry

* * *

**Hand Seals:**

Ne- Rat

Ushi- Ox

Tatsu- Dragon

U- Rabbit

Mi- Snake

Saru- Monkey

Hitshji- Ram

Uma- Horse

Tori- Rooster

Inu- Dog

I- Boar

Tora- Tiger

* * *

**Kekkei Genkai:**

**Sharnigan: Mirror Wheel Eye**

**Allows the user to copy enemy Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu was perfect accuracy. It also gives the user clear perception and can traces an enemies movement through the flow of their chakra. Its also has the ability to break Genjutsu and can create an illusion based on the user's knowledge and skill in the art.**

**Hyōton: Ice Release**

**Allows the user the natural affinity for Suiton and Fūton manipulation for creating Hyōton Jutsu. The ice itself is strong enough to resist extreme heat, only melting slightly before being re-solidified.**

**Byakugan: White Eye**

**Gives the user 360**** field of vision, telescopic vision, and the ability to see through solid objects. It also gives the user the ability to see the chakra circulation system within the human body.**

* * *

**Geographical Areas:**

Shūmatsu no Tani: Valley of the End

Hi no Kuni: Land of Fire

Ta no Kuni: Land of Rice

Konohagakure no Sato: Village Hidden In The Leaves

Otogakure no Sato: Village Hidden In The Sound

* * *

**Jutsu Translations:**

**Habataku Chidori- Flapping Chidori**

By using the power of the Ten no Juin (Cursed Heaven Seal), Sasuke forces his use of a third Chidori, which appears stronger than its standard form. The Flapping Chidori glows black and instead of giving off the sound of birds chirping, which the Chidori was known for, it gives off the sound of many birds taking flight.

**Yōko Rasengan- Demon Fox Rasengan**

In his one tailed state, Naruto uses the Kyūbi no Yōko's chakra shield to spin the chakra while using his own hand as a shell to form a Rasengan. The Demon Fox Rasengan is far more powerful than the normal Rasengan, due to the demon fox's red chakra.

**Chidori Nagashi- Chidori Current**

A variation of the Chidori, this Jutsu allows the user to generate a non-focused electric based chakra from the user's body. Because the electricity isn't focused, it won't kill on contact, but will paralyze the opponents. It can be used through metallic objects and from a distance.

**Shunshin- Body Flicker**

Allows the User to travel between short and long distances depending on the amount of chakra used.

**Kage Bunshin- Shadow Clone**

The user creates a carbon copy of themselves by evenly distributing his/her chakra among the number of clones created. The clones act and think as the user does, able to follow their own line of thoughts, making them independent unlike regular bunshin. Whatever knowledge the clone gathers, it is transported start back to user upon dispersing.

**Hyōton: Itsukaku Hakuegei- Ice Release: One Horned Whale**

Creates a large whale, about the size of an island from already existing ice. It serves fundamentally as a defensive or distraction Jutsu.

**Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu- Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard**

An advanced version of Hyouton: Kokuryū Boufūsetsu (Ice Release: Dragon Blizzard) that releases two dragons created of snow that form a massive tornado.

**Katon: Haisekishō- Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning**

This technique spews superheated ash from the user's mouth. The ash is hot enough to cause third-degree burns on the victim. Because it's composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. If the user clicks his teeth, the stagnant ash will ignite, creating a violent explosion.

**Raigō Senjusatsu- 1000 Fists of Amida**

This Jutsu summons the spirit of Amida, whom envelops the user and reacts to his/her emotions. It attacks the selected enemies with 1000 spiritual fists, all of which are near impossible to block.

**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō-Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf **

Using a modified form of a Henge, Kiba and Akamaru transform themselves into a large, two-headed wolf, with great resemblance to Akamaru. In this form they can use the Garōga no Jutsu.

**Garōga- Double Wolf Fang**

A superior version of the Gatsūga, this Jutsu allows Akumaru and Kiba to spin at a rapid speed. It however leaves Kiba and Akumaru blinded during its duration, and it can only be used twice before they require rest. It can only be used after Kiba uses the Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō.

**Gatsūga- Double Peircing Fang**

The user and his partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone.

**Jūjin Bunshin- Beast Human Clone **

A modified version of a Henge, this Jutsu allows a user to transform their animal companion into a perfect copy of themselves.

**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu-Temple of Nirvana Technique**

This Jutsu causes everyone within a specific area to fall into a deep sleep. From the target's point of view, it seems as if feathers are falling from the sky, which serves as a distraction to allow the Jutsu to take effect. The downside, however, is that it takes a fair amount of time to take effect, and any experienced ninja has more than enough time to dispel it.

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu- Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique **

This Jutsu causes the target to see a horrifying vision. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in.

**Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu- Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique **

This Jutsu places another illusion on top of a previous illusion created by the user. If and when the target dispels the first illusion, they will not realize that a second is in place. The second surrounding can be controlled by moving chakra in your hands.

**Magen: Jubaku Satsu- Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death **

With this Jutsu, the user can make themselves disappear, allowing them to approach their target unnoticed. Once completed, a tree and roots will grow at the target's feet and restrict their movements. Once the opponent believes that they are captured, the user can then appear above their opponent from the tree's trunk and kill the target.

**Mokuton: Jubaku**

This Jutsu will cause beams of wood to emerge from the ground. These beams will wrap around its target to bind them.

**Suiton: Hahonryū- Water Release: Tearing Torrent **

This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand and fires at a high speed at the enemy

**Doton: Doryuusou-Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears**

This technique lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape them into spike that will protrude from the ground to skew the target. The user can either create a long row of spikes protrude away from him or make them appear anywhere within the target range. They cannot penetrate targets of greater density.

**Mokuton: Daijurin- Wood Release: Great Forest Technique **

Jutsu in which the user uses their chakra to manipulate the cells in their arms and changing them into trees. Increasing the growth of the cells increases the size of the tree. Can be used as spear-like weapons or as a defensive method.

**Mokuton: Mokujōheki- Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall **

This technique uses chakra to activate the roots in the ground and makes wooden pillars appear from left and right. The wooden pillars then join together in a dome-shape. It also functions as a easy shelter against the enemy's long-distance attacks.

**Suirō no Jutsu- Water Prison Jutsu**

This Jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. Clones can be used in place of the actual person, provided that the clone is the one that performed the technique. This Jutsu can't be performed without a sufficiently large body of water to supply the water for it

**Kirigakure no Jutsu- Hidden Mist Jutsu**

This Jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, reducing visibility within the affected area. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a mist so thick that even they can't see through it.

**Gogyō Fūin- Five Elements Seal**

This Jutsu produces a powerful seal that is used to block or disturb the flow of chakra in a target.

* * *

**/-/Author Note/-/**

**First chapter for my second story. I'll probably be working on this a lot more then my Naruto Trust, but I'll try to work on both as often as I can. Like I said before, any comments are welcome so long as they're polite. **


End file.
